Alan W. Jones
|death_date = |birth_place = Goldendale, Washington |death_place = Washington D.C. |placeofburial = Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label = Place of burial |allegiance = United States |branch = United States Army |serviceyears = 1917-1945 |rank = Major General |unit = U.S. Army Infantry Branch |commands = 106th Infantry Division |battles = World War I World War II |spouse = Alys O. Pickering (m. 1917-1969, his death) |children = 2 |awards = Purple Heart Legion of Honor (France) Croix de Guerre (France) }} Alan W. Jones (October 6, 1894 - January 22, 1969) was a career officer in the United States Army. He attained the rank of major general, and was best known for his command of the 106th Infantry Division during World War II. Early life Alan Walter Jones Sr. was born in Goldendale, Washington on October 6, 1894, a son of Jessie M. Jones and Milton S Jones. He was raised in Walla Walla, Washington, and attended Whitman College and the University of Washington. Jones was working as a laborer for the Union Pacific Railroad in Seattle in 1917 when he applied for a commission in the U.S. Army. Jones' application was approved in October 1917, and he was commissioned a second lieutenant of Infantry and assigned to the 43rd Infantry Regiment. After completing his in processing at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, Jones joined his regiment at Fort Douglas, Utah. During World War I, Jones was promoted to first lieutenant and then temporary captain, and served at posts including Camp Pike, Arkansas and Pensacola, Florida. After the war, Jones reverted to his permanent rank of first lieutenant and continued his army career. Military education Jones was a 1925 graduate of the Infantry Officer Course. In 1930 he completed the Infantry Officer Advanced Course. He was then selected for attendance at the Field Artillery Officer Advanced Course, from which he graduated in 1931. Jones graduated from the United States Army Command and General Staff College in 1936. Chosen for further professional education at the United States Army War College, Jones began attending in 1937 and graduated in 1938. Post-World War I In 1920, Jones was promoted to permanent captain. He continued to serve in Infantry assignments, including an early 1920s posting to the Philippines with the 45th Infantry Regiment. In the late 1920s, Jones served on the staff of the Army Infantry School at Fort Benning, Georgia and in 1929 he was assigned to Camp Perry, Ohio as a faculty member for a newly-organized program of marksmanship instruction which preceded an annual military shooting competition. In the early 1930s, Jones served with the 12th Infantry Regiment at Fort Washington, Maryland, followed by an assignment to the staff of the Army's Chief of Infantry. He was promoted to major in 1934, and served with the 7th Infantry Regiment at Vancouver Barracks, Washington. In 1938, Jones was posted to the 19th Infantry Regiment at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii, and he was promoted to lieutenant colonel in 1940. World War II Jones was ordered to the Army staff at the War Department in 1941, and assigned to the office of the deputy chief of staff for operations and training, G-3. In December 1941, Jones was promoted to colonel. Jones was assigned to the staff of the Army Ground Forces headquarters in April 1942, and in June he received promotion to brigadier general. After becoming a general officer, Jones was assigned as assistant division commander of the 90th Infantry Division, where he served until January 1943. 106th Infantry Division In January 1943, Jones was assigned to command the 106th Infantry Division during its organization and training at Fort Jackson, South Carolina. He was promoted to major general in March. The 106th Division trained at Fort Jackson and participated in the Second Army's 1943 and 1944 Tennessee Maneuvers. In March 1944, the 106th Infantry Division moved to Camp Atterbury, Indiana, where many of its soldiers received new assignments as replacements for soldiers killed and wounded in combat and postings to units of the Army Service Forces. Newly assigned soldiers were not as experienced and trained as their predecessors. In October 1944, the division moved to Massachusetts, where it embarked for transport to Europe. The division arrived in Belgium in early December and was immediately transferred to the front lines near St. Vith and the Ardennes forest, where it relieved the 2nd Infantry Division on December 12. Four days after the 106th Infantry Division took its place on the front lines, the German army began the offensive that became known as the Battle of the Bulge. Jones' inexperienced division initially performed well, but quickly became combat ineffective, with two of its three regiments, the 422nd and 423rd Infantry, encircled and cut off near Schönberg in Eupen-Malmedy, which resulted in their surrender to the Germans. During the fighting, Jones was agitated and apprehensive over the loss of the regiments, one of which included his son, who was a captain in the 423rd Infantry. He suffered a heart attack and on December 22 and turned command of the division over to his deputy, Herbert T. Perrin. Jones was then assigned as deputy to his superior, XVIII Airborne Corps commander Matthew Ridgway. In March 1945, Jones was taking part in offensive operations between Bonn and Cologne when a German bomb landed near him and he sustained head wounds that required him to be hospitalized. Jones remained on active duty as a major general until he retired for medical reasons in October 1945. Post-World War II After retiring, Jones lived in Washington, DC. He was active in the 106th Infantry Division's veterans association and was a member of the Army and Navy Club and the Corinthian Yacht Club. Death and burial Jones was diagnosed with cancer in 1968. His condition steadily worsened and in December he was moved to Walter Reed Hospital for treatment. He died there on January 22, 1969. His funeral took place at the Fort Myer, Virginia post chapel on January 27 and was attended by several 106th Infantry Division veterans, including his former division artillery commander and chief of staff. Jones was buried at Arlington National Cemetery. Awards Jones was a recipient of the Purple Heart for his World War II service. In addition, he received the Legion of Honor and the Croix de Guerre from France. Family In 1917, Jones married Alys O. Pickering (1899-1998) of Prescott, Washington. They were the parents of two children, Colonel Alan W. Jones Jr. (1921-2014), a career Army officer and Hallie (1924-2008), the wife of U.S. Marine Corps Colonel Ewald A. Vom Orde. References Sources Books * }} * }} Internet * }} * }} * }} Magazines * }} Newspapers * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} External links * * Category:1894 births Category:1969 deaths Category:People from Goldendale, Washington Category:People from Walla Walla, Washington Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:American army personnel of World War I Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:United States Army generals Category:Legion of Honour recipients Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre 1939–1945 (France) Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery